1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to card games and to methods of playing card games. In particular, the invention relates card games having a poker card game emulation.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention
Poker is a group of card games played where a plurality of players attempts to win an amount of money or chips, i.e., the jackpot, contributed by the players themselves. The specific rules of poker vary by custom and geography.
In general, poker is divided into a series of hands, which begin when a predefined number of cards, typically, western playing cards, are randomly dealt to each player so that the other players are unable to see the value of the cards, i.e., face down.
After the initial deal, each player must make a bet in a predetermined sequence, usually clockwise around the table. The first bettor can bet a predetermined minimum amount or raise and bet more than the predetermined minimum. Each subsequent bettor must match maximum previous bet or fold and lose all interest in the hand. The betting round ends when all players have either matched the last bet or folded. If all but one player folds on any round, the remaining player collects the jackpot without showing his hand. If more than one player remains in contention after the final betting round, the hands are shown and the winning hand takes the jackpot.
A hand may end at the showdown, in which case the remaining players compare their hands and the highest hand is awarded the jackpot; that highest hand is usually held by only one player, but can be held by more in the case of a tie. The other possibility for the conclusion of a hand is when all but one player have folded and have thereby abandoned any claim to the jackpot, in which case the jackpot is awarded to the player who has not folded.
However, traditional poker games fail to provide excitement and interest to certain players. Thus, a more interesting game and method of playing the game is desired.